


Story of my life

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint comes off as straight, M/M, Prompt Fill, avengerkink, can't get a date, he's really frustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is gay but all the men think he's the straightest straight ever!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story of my life

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt on avengerkink: [Any is gay, can't get a date because Any comes off as the straightest person ever lived](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/19458.html?thread=46259458#t46259458)
> 
> And it's driving Any nuts.

“Hey Legolas,” Tony smirked when he saw the archer enter the communal living room, flop onto the couch, a bottle of beer in his hand and a mopey expression on his face. “Why the long face? And why are you here already?” 

“Shut up, Stark,” Clint grumbled and Tony put down his StarkPad and raised his brow. 

“Wow, what crawled up your ass and died?” The glance Clint threw in his direction would've let lesser men than Tony falter. 

“I only want to drink my beer and watch TV.” Clint grumbled.

“The TV is off.” He stated and Clint gave him another murderous glance. But then he grabbed the remote, turned it on and started to zap through the channels. 

“Okay, what's wrong?” Tony sighed and rose, went over to the bar, took two tumblers and filled them with his favorite Laphroig, went back to the couch, took Clint's beer and put it on the end table and pressed the tumbler with whisky in his hand. 

“Nothing. Everything is fine,” he muttered into the glass before he took a sip. 

“Clint, my friend, I guess you need to get laid.” Tony stated and this time Clint's glance _made_ him flinch. 

“You think this is funny?” He spat and Tony raised his brow again.

“No, definitely not.” 

“What do you think I've tried this goddamn evening?” He glared once more and emptied his drink in one swig, coughed violently and slammed the glass down on the coffee table. 

“No chance to find a nice girl?” Tony couldn't resist to mock him. He had expected anything but not a frustrated huff from the archer. 

“ _That_ wasn't the problem.” 

“You couldn't find _one_ girl that wanted you?” Tony blurted out. But then he got up, went to the bar and fetched the bottle Laphroig. He refilled Clint's tumbler and then his before he sat down again. 

“Oh, there were enough girls that wanted me. The problem, Tony, is that _I_ don't want _them_.” He took another long sip of his whisky and leaned back and pressed both hands on his eyes. 

“What do you mean you don't want them? I mean, just for a one-night stand and then...” Tony looked at Clint, his brows knitted. 

“You don't understand me. I don't want to have sex with them because they are female.” He finished his whisky and grabbed the bottle of beer again but he didn't drink, just nibbled at the label.

Tony looked at him for a very long moment. Yeah, genius and all that but the whisky in his system wasn't helpful right now. “Are you trying to tell me that you... that you...” he gestured with his finger and Clint raised his brow.

“That I'm gay? Yes, that's what I'm trying to say.” He finally took a swig from his beer and slid down on the couch, put his feet on the table and stared at the ceiling. 

“You don't look gay,” Tony blurted out and wanted to hit himself in the same moment when he saw Clint's expression. 

“You think?” Clint raised his head a tiny bit and glared at him. 

“Yeah, in fact... oh... Oh! That's the problem?” Tony's eyes were comically wide. 

“That's the problem. Apparently I look like the straightest straight ever walked over this earth and every guy I try to hit on thinks it's a joke or I've lost a bet or something like that,” he huffed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“That sounds frustrating,” Tony said and Clint looked at him, a brow raised.

“No shit?” This time Clint got up, went to the bar and searched for more beer. He found a few bottles in the fridge, grabbed two, went back to the couch and handed one to Tony and opened the other one. He took a sip and sighed. 

“Okay...” Tony said when he had emptied half his bottle. He licked his lips and took another sip. “Okay,” he repeated and now Clint scrutinized him, his brows furrowed and his head cocked. “Uhm... so you're not straight.” Tony said and once again wanted to hit himself immediately. 

“Right, Sherlock. What are you up to?” 

“Would you want to go on a date? With me, I mean. Would you go on a date with me?” 

Clint's brows hit his hairline. 

“Not funny, Stark,” he muttered and emptied his beer. 

“No... that's... I mean it. Go out with me.” Tony repeated and leaned forward, put his elbows on his knees. 

“What game are you playing?” Clint squinted his eyes.

“No game. I really want you to go out with me.” Tony said and Clint sat up, put his bottle on the table.

“Why?” 

“Why not? No, scrub that. It was a dumb answer. Why? Because you're hot and I like you.” Tony admitted.

“And why now?” Clint asked and Tony huffed a laughter.

“Because I thought you're straight.” He looked at his feet for a second and then at Clint. 

“Story of my life,” he mumbled. But then he smiled. 

“You don't look gay, Stark,” he said and this time Tony chuckled. 

“I'm not.” He winked. “I'm bi.” 

“You actually mean it?” Clint asked and pursed his lips, watched Tony painstakingly. “What about you and Pepper?” 

“She dumped me after the Mandarin incident.” Tony shrugged and looked at his fingers. He was too nervous to look at Clint right now.

“That was months ago, Stark!” Clint burst out and Tony shrugged again.”You never told us.” 

“Her decision. Not mine.” Tony took a deep breath and finally looked up. “So?” 

“You want me to go out with you?” Clint asked and Tony nodded. And then he smiled.

“Yeah, why not. I mean, it could be fun.” He cleared his throat. “What I want to say is: I'd like that.” 

“Cool... uhm... what about Sat...” Tony started but Clint interrupted him.

“Tomorrow.” 

“Excuse me?” He raised his brows and cocked his head.

“I don't have the patience to wait till Saturday. We go out tomorrow.” Clint demanded and Tony shrugged and then nodded.

“Okay. Fine by me.” Tony rose but then Clint rose as well and came over to him.

“There's one thing I need to know,” he said and when Tony opened his mouth to ask him what he meant he stepped forward, put one hand on the small of Tony's back and the other at his neck and the next moment Tony felt Clint's lips on his. It took only the fraction of a second to realize what just happened before he wrapped his own arms around the archer's waist and returned the kiss. He had no idea how long they stayed there, kissing and holding each other but when Clint finally broke the kiss he smiled and stepped back.

“I guess this can work. See you tomorrow then, _Tony_.” He went another step back and Tony nearly whined at the loss.

“Yeah. Tomorrow.” He smiled broadly. “See you tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
